Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage
''Revenant redirects here. For the Covenant frigate, see Revenant (ship).'' The Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage, more commonly known as the Revenant, is a Covenant Army vehicle that was utilized during the Fall of Reach [http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1107237p2.html IGN - SDCC 10: Halo: Reach's Huge Forge World]. Design details The Revenant is a light infantry support vehicle with driving mechanics similar to those of the Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle. It is armed with a single light plasma mortar, which is essentially a downscaled version of the plasma mortar mounted on the Covenant Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage. The weapon can be fired approximately every two to three seconds by the vehicle's driver. The Revenant is more agile than most vehicles and has the ability to boost, but provides little protection for its occupants. It can carry one passenger in a side seat. The Revenant also appears to be a slight deviation from the Covenant's usual design scheme, taking on a more angular, burgundy look as opposed to the more bulbous, purple, blue, and iridescent green designs of other Covenant vehicles. Tactics Campaign *The Revenant does poorly against shielded jackals, especially with the Mythic skull turned on. It is best to either run them over with the boost function, or focus on other enemies and then dismount and engage them on foot. *The Revenant is harder to board than a Wraith due to the turreted Light Plasma Mortar; the enemy AI can pivot the turret to target you and fire even when EMP'ed, and trying to Hijack one at all is not reccomended, especially on higher difficulties- try to pick off the Driver from a distance if at all possible if trying to take control of one. *When using a Ghost against the Revenant, keep your distance. Since the Revenant's shots move far slower than the Ghost's shots, they are easier to dodge. Circle the Revenant while firing on it. This is slow, but you will eventually kill the Revenant. *Covenant pilots of the vehicle will often use its boosting function to ram and push around vehicles like the Warthog; you can use the same tactic to smash enemy vehicles into walls or push them off cliffs. Multiplayer *The Revenant's combination and power and agility can be used in advantage, even enough to kill a Wraith. If you spot a Wraith, try to use your agility to avoid the Wraith bolts. You could even try to circle around the Wraith to hit it in it's weak spots. Trivia *In folklore, a revenant is a visible ghost or animated corpse that terrorizes the living. *The Revenant's targeting reticule is almost identical to that of the Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon, while its projectile is similar to those of the concussion rifle and the Type-52 Troop Carrier's plasma cannon. *The Revenant is listed as the Type-32 RAV on Bungie.net's career stats section. This is actually the designation of the Ghost. *Despite its larger size, the Revenant has a slightly faster top speed than a Ghost, although its boost does not last as long. *Interestingly enough, a Revenant, when boosting, will cause a Ghost to explode if hit either head on or from the side. This applies to a Mongoose as well, although the Mongoose will more than likely, when hit, just be sent flying. *The Revenant's gun can be blown off; this is rare, however, as most damage severe enough to remove the gun is usually enough to cause the Revenant to explode, killing any personnel onboard. *The Enemy AI is capable of swinging the Revenants turret around to target you, even though the front of the vehicle may not be facing you; EMPing a Revenant to go and Hijack it is not reccomended due to this. *Oddly, when driven by a Player and not a AI (either hostile or friendly) despite the Revenant's gun being mounted in a turret, the turret only turns in a limited arc before the whole vehicle turns with it; this doesn't happen when a AI is driving it, and they can turn the gun in a wide arc. Gallery File:Revenant - Plasma Mortar.png|A Revenant firing its Light Plasma Mortar. File:Revenant - Gameplay01.png|Revenant in action. File:Revenant - Gameplay02.png|A Revenant taking out a Wraith. Halo Reach Revenant Destroying a Wraith.jpg|The driver's point of view while controlling the Revenant. Revenantrender.png|A front and profile view of the Revenant|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Revenantrender.png List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources it:Revenant Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles